1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks for use with electric appliance plugs.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Locks for use with electric appliances are well known in the art. These devices either fit onto or receive an electric plug and prevent unauthorized use of the appliance. This gives parents the ability to control use of certain appliances such as televisions and stereos. Such devices also give parents the ability to prevent use of dangerous items such as irons.
Although most devices known in the art, achieve their intended purpose of preventing unauthorized use of an electric appliance, these devices are not without their drawbacks. Many devices are complex to use and expensive to manufacture tending to reduce their purchase and subsequent use. Other devices, while of simple design, are bulky and cumbersome, again reducing their use by owners.
A device is needed that prevents unauthorized use of electric appliances yet is simple to manufacture and use. Such a device should not be cumbersome or otherwise bulky.